Memories
by Cold-Sesshy
Summary: A veces los recuerdos nos hacen sentirnos cerca de las personas que se han ido o se iran....pero solo a veces.... SesshxKag


**_Memories  
'A veces los recuerdos nos hacen sentirnos cerca de las personas que se han ido o se iran...pero solo a veces...´_**

* * *

Estaba sentada enfrente tuyo, con mi banca de lado a ti, precisamente por que quería platicar contigo, pero luego llegó Houjo, y se metió en nuestra conversación, tiempo después sólo escuchaba como conversabas con él, pero no me importaba me gustaba escuchar tu voz, aunque a veces no pusiera atención a lo que dijeses. De repente, ciertas palabras tuyas me hicieron estremecer.

-Creo que tendré que regresar a Hiroshima, mis padres tienen problemas...talvez me salga de la escuela y me valla...-dijiste y luego cruzamos miradas

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y la mano con la que escribía mientras los escuchaba, comenzó a temblar un poco pero no te diste cuenta.

**_In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind. _**

Quería llorar, quería decirte que no quería que te fueras, que por favor no lo hicieras, ya sabias que te amaba, pero...¿lo hacías tú?; aquel día que te confesé mis sentimientos me dijiste que preferías que "por el momento" fuéramos amigos, que tenias problemas en casa y te sentías confundido, yo te entendí y lo acepté, pero...¿irte? esto es diferente, si tu te vas ahora, probablemente no volveré a verte, y eso es lo que temo...¿y que puedo hacer yo?, suplicarte o llorarte no va a servir de nada...

_**There's no other way.**  
**I prayed to the gods let him stay.**  
_

cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo pensé todo eso, y a pesar de que mi ojos se llenaron de tristeza y mis labios querían decirte que te quedaras. No dije nada, seguí escribiendo con mis manos temblorosas y tu seguiste platicando con Houjo.

Pero en mi interior, yo ya estaba llorando...

-No amigo, no me digas eso¡te extrañare!-dijo Houjo al escuchar lo que Sesshomaru había dicho.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirarme de nuevo, lo sabia, sabia que yo había escuchado , probablemente esperaba que yo dijera algo, no lo sé, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no dejar salir mis lágrimas como para poder proferir cualquier cosa.

**_The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why_.**

Una sensación de vacío me invadió enseguida, bloqueando mis sentidos, atontándome, ni siquiera podía poner atención a lo que el maestro explicaba por mas que lo intentase. Comencé a rayar la parte trasera de mi libreta intentando no pensar en el asunto, pero todo dibujo que hacia...era demasiado triste.

-"Seguramente ni siquiera le ha dicho a Miroku que se va, por eso esta tan despreocupado"-pensé

Miroku era nuestro mejor amigo, siempre divertido , poniendo de buen humor al grupo. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del salón, conversando con otros amigos, sonriente, despreocupado ,simplemente siendo él. ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que Sesshomaru ya no estará mas?

-"¡Maldición!¿¡Por qué, por qué ahora !?"

Sí¿Por qué ahora que Sesshomaru me es tan necesario, tan vital, tiene que esfumarse así de pronto de mi vida?

**_All of my memories keep you near._**

-"¡No quiero¡NO QUIERO!"-reclame en mi mente, todavía tratando de no llorar.

**_In silent moments imagine you here._**

Después me di cuenta que Sango había ido a sentarse enfrente de mi, miró mi expresión seria, no dijo nada, pero yo se lo dije de todos modos.

-Sesshomaru se ira, se regresara a Hiroshima. Lo escuche decírselo a Houjo-le dije a Sango muy sutilmente.

-¿Qué?, no es posible-es lo único que pudiste decir y luego te quedaste en silencio, copiando las notas del pizarron.

Yo había terminado de copiar, ahora solo escuchaba los murmullos del salón, que siempre terminaban en gritos molestos, pero eso ya era normal, y mas en clase de química.

Voltee mirar por la ventana, el cielo estaba gris, pringaba. Solté un suspiro y volviste a verme...Sesshomaru, tus ojos estaban enrojecidos también. Me pregunté si realmente lamentabas el tener que irte, o si al menos, lamentabas el no volver a verme...

**_All of my memories keep you near. _**

Otra vez esa mirada de tristeza, no podía comprender el motivo, para mi era estúpido sentir que ya nada tenia sentido si no estabas tú, era joven aun, tenia la posibilidad de volver a enamorarme , yo tenia 15 y tú 16 pero...sentía tanto dolor y...¡no podía¡No podía borrarlo¡LA IMPOTENCIA DE NO PODER EVITAR TU PARTIDA!

**_Your silent whispers, silent tears._**

-"¿pero que estoy haciendo, tratando de hacerme llorar?'"

-Oye Kagome-dijo Sango después de haber pensado un poco- no crees que a lo mejor Sesshomaru no te dijo nada concreto sobre su relación por que tal vez el **si te quiere** pero no quería dejarte...

-no, no creo-respondí secamente

-¿pero por que no lo crees?-me preguntaste como dudando de mi respuesta.

-No lo se...-respondí con un suspiro

Después me miraste con cierto enfado y te volteaste, no me importo, sólo quería que ya acabara la clase e irme a casa, no sabia cuanto tiempo podría aguantarme el llanto. No quise voltear a atrás, probablemente ahí me encontraría con tú mirada Sesshomaru y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, por que si lo hago, comenzare a desmoronarme y rogarte que te quedes...cosa, que no servirá de nada, por que aquí quien toma la decisión de irse o no...son tus padres; esto lo aprendí al haberme mudado tantas veces por el trabajo de mi papá.

**_Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life._**

Tocó la chicharra, el maestro pidió que le entregáramos la práctica de ayer, me metí en la fila como tantas veces me lo habían hecho y le entregué mi cuaderno, realizo su extraña firma, guarde mi cuaderno y salí disparada hacia la salida sin siquiera despedirme de Sesshomaru o de Sango.

-Qué bueno que es viernes-declare en susurró

Camine por el patio invadido de estudiantes esquivándolos hábilmente para irme a la primaria para recoger a Souta. Después de introducirme en la primaria sentí pasar una eternidad en la espera del enano, justo hoy que tenia la prisa de irme rápidamente, el se tardaba.

Nos quedamos parados en la esquina de siempre (Souta y yo) a esperar a que mi madre nos recogiera por que la casa nos quedaba algo lejos. Souta como siempre, movía sus labios tan rápidamente que no podía entender lo que decía, además no me interesaba hacerlo y menos en mis condiciones...

De pronto noté como Miroku se acercaba hacia nosotros junto con Kouga y Kikyou, así que me puse el gorro de mi suéter y me puse de espalda con la esperanza de que no me notaran, pero fue inútil, Kouga me toco el hombro llamando mi atención, me volví a mirarlo aparentando que utilizaba el gorro por que tenia mucho frió.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-me preguntó

-na-nada-le contesté

Acerco su mejilla a mi rostro y yo deposite un beso en ella como forma de despedida, (Miroku y Kikyou solo observaban, Kikyou pareció molestarse) luego se volteó hacia Kikyou y se fueron juntos.

-¡Adiós Kag-chan!-dijo Kouga y se alejo

Miroku se quedó con mi hermano y conmigo, jugando con la guitarra acústica que mi hermano había levado ese día. Yo estaba en silencio, Miroku me miro, trato de hacerme reír varias veces, pero no pudo.

**_I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok._**

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó preocupado

-Nada-te respondí

-¿Qué tienes?-volviste a preguntarme ignorando la respuesta anterior

-nada-volví a responderte

-Algo tienes, dime...¿Qué tienes?

-esta bien...-me rendí- tiene que ver...con cierta persona...

-que se llama Sesshomaru-completaste

-Si-conteste, esperando que me preguntaras algo mas, pero no lo hiciste, es mas cambiaste bruscamente de tema, me extrañe, pero tal vez era mejor así.

**_Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go on._**

Te quedaste otro rato esperando con nosotros en lo que llegaba mi madre.

**_In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind._**

-Mira ahí viene-dijo Souta-Vámonos Kagome, adiós Miroku-san-esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo

-Adiós-le dije a Miroku, quien me miró con algo de lastima según yo, besó mi mejilla y después se marchó.

**_There's no other way._**

Avente mi mochila al interior del auto, me senté en la parte de enfrente como "copiloto" y después me hundí en mi pensamientos, todos giraban entorno a Sesshomaru.

_**I prayed to the gods let him stay.**  
**The memories ease the pain inside,**_

-¿Qué te hicieron en la escuela?-me preguntó en mi madre sacándome de mis reflexiones.

-Nada

-¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?

-Sólo tengo flojera-respondí cerrando los ojos.

Mi madre ya no me pregunto nada hasta que llegamos a la casa.

-"Al fin..."-pensé yo - ¿Qué hay de comer mamá?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?-respondió yéndose hacia la cocina

Yo la seguí impulsada por el olor delicioso de la carne cocinándose, rato después me senté a comer tranquilamente mientras mi mamá me platicaba algunas cosas.

-hoy va a venir un amigo de tu papá a comer

-¿Quién?

-Inutaisho

-ah..que bueno-dije

Después de comer, me acerque a lavar mi plato en el fregadero, lo hice lo mas rápido posible para poder así irme a mi cuarto sin tener que toparme con mi padre o Inutaisho. Cuando termine de lavarlo trate de servirme un poco de agua pero no medí bien y el peso de la jarra se me vino encima provocando que se me cayera , mojando el piso, mi madre enseguida reacciono bruscamente

-¡¡¿pero que te pasa Kagome¡¡eres un tonta, no puedo creer que ni siquiera seas capas de servirte bien agua!!-gritó

-¡¡perdón Fue un accidente además lo estoy limpiando!!-conteste también a gritos y dolida por sus palabras.

_**now I know why…**_

Limpie rápidamente el desorden , voltee a mirar a mi madre quien me miraba aun enojada y esa fue la excusa perfecta para poder llorar al fin. Corrí hacia mi cuarto con las mejillas empapadas con lágrimas calientes , cerré la puerta con llave y me eche a llorar con mas fuerza sobre mi almohada.

_**Together in all these memories** _

-Sesshomaru...no puedo imaginar, es más, no quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti...

Un flash de recuerdos sobre Sesshomaru llegaron a mi mente: el día en que nos conocimos , como nos fuimos haciendo amigos , el día en que le confesé mis sentimientos...cada instante que había pasado con él.

_**I see your smile.**_

Sentí como si una tormenta acabara de estallar dentro de mi , un remolino de emociones descontroladas y tristes. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos él estaba ahí , mirándome con tristeza, diciéndome adiós para siempre y yo no podía parar de llorarle.

_**All the memories I hold dear.**_

Después de un rato de llanto, por fin me quede calmada.

-Vamos, tranquila-me dije y empecé a escuchar algo de música

pero tan rápido como me había puesto los audífonos, mis ojos ya se encontraban vidriosos de nuevo...cada maldita canción tenia que ver con "eso".

El resto del día me la pase llorando como una tonta...de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo por la ventana para ver el cielo que por cierto seguía gris.

Pasaron las horas , el cielo se torno oscuro , las estrellas empezaron a adornarlo y la luna hizo su aparición.

_**Darling, you know** _

El llorar todo un día se me hizo agotador...fui cerrando mis ojos con lentitud, cubriendo mi cuerpo con la cobija para calentarme, varias lágrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos ya cerrados y un ultimo suspiro de mis labios se desprendió, en mi corazón guardaba la vana esperanza...de que todo lo sucedido no fuese mas que un mal sueño, y que tal vez, el próximo lunes me encontraría de nuevo con mi Sesshomaru y el me brindaría...

Una de sus hermosas sonrisas de nuevo...

_**I will love you until the end of time.**_

_**All of my memories...**_

_**//Owari//**_


End file.
